Love Triangle
by Chipmunker1fan
Summary: It was a normal first day of school. Rockstars, and cute chipmunks. and Chippetes When Brittany, discovers a guy another chipmunk named Derek. Can Alvin win her back? Or is he in for another Surprise?
1. Chapter 1

The early rise of the day. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were ready for the first day of Junior year. Of course with the crazy summer they had, all of the girls and boys were dating each other, of course, except Alvin and Brittany. They haven't the guts to show each others feelings, especially since they fight, all the time. They weren't on the great start this morning either

Later this morning...

"ALVIN!" Britttany yelled, furious. "Where is it!?" she yelled, still referring to Alvin. "

"What did he do this time?" asked her younger sister, Eleanor.

"He took my hairdryer, and the worse part is it's the first day of school, and thanks to Alvin, my hair is a mess!" she cried, ending with a dramatic effect.

Giggle.

"What was that?" Britt asked

"Came from the counter, with the noise of a hairdryer!" Eleanor said.

Brittany smiled in sly way. She followed the noise to this one door, it sounded like it was right in front of her face.( Oh, wait it is.)

"Ahh-hah!" she opened the door, and sure enough there was Alvin, woth the hairdryer.

"Hey!" Alvin cried. His face had that sly smile on it. "Hey Britt! Have you ever heard of this called, knocking?!" he laughed

"Hah hah... hah." she mimicked laughed in a sarcastic way. "Listen Alvin, I don't have time for this, in 30 minutes were leaving it takes me 20 minutes to do mu hair, and

10 minutes to play around." she said. Almost sweating. But she did snatch the hairdryer and rush to thee bathroom.

"Oh Simon! Come here dear brother, SIMON!" Alvin yelled. "What!?" he sounded annoyed.

"Oh brother dear, this will not be one of my childless things again, but I do have a plan for something, and for someone.

Simon just had a blank expression, but he thought, whatever.

Alvin smiled and whispered into Simons ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Later at school all the Chipmunks were together, with their girlfriend. Of course , except Alvin and Britt.

"This year is going to be amazing, I'm still pepped up for the Science Fair!" Jeanette said also smiling at Simon.

Simon smiled back at her, feeling that he thought he should kiss her on the cheek. But he didn't have the courage to do it.

Suddenly a limo pulled up. It's tires squealed as the driver pushed on it's breaks. Suddenly a small furry boy stepped down.

Brittany saw his face.

He looks so handsome. She thought to herself

Alvin looked at Brittany and followed her eyes to the new guy. Something weird Alvin felt made him start to feel jealous.

Is he coming towards me? Brittany thought to her head. He stopped in front of her.

"Why hello, your Brittany Miller aren't you?" he asked kindly but also handsome.

Before Britt could even talk, Alvin jerked her arm. " Time for class! Maybe later ya'll can talk. But we need an education, so... tootles."

When Britt and Alvin entered their home room, the new guy was sitting in the middle row.

Alvin and Britt saw a desk right by it. They went through an obstacle course, they both had to dive, slide , cartwheel and jump. But Brittany had won. Fortunately there was a desk right behind Brittany and this nee guy.

So Alvin dived into it.

"So sorry about what went on outside. And yes my name is Brittany... but you can call me Britt." Brittany had told him.

"That's ok boyfriends should be protective of their woman- the new guy said but was interrupted.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Brittany laughed

"Oh, well he seemed very protective."

he replied.

"Alvin is just a friend, we've never had feelings like that before." Brittany said.

It was like she had no idea he was right there behind her. Alvin had never told her how he felt, only in childish pranks.

"Ok class, let's begin." the teacher said.

Later at home...

"So whats mister hot stuff name?" Jeanette asked Brittany.

"Hey your boyfriend is sitting right next to you!" Simon said half joking.

"Sorry Si." Jeanette said laughing.

"His name is Derek! He plays in a couple of movies, like Dr. Dolittle and I think he said he cameoed on a few other movies." Brittany said so excited. "I even have a date with him at the movies!" she said in a whisperer voice but so excited she almost squealed.

"Does Dave know?" asked Alvin, curious.

"Why are you so protective of me now Alvin, and it's none of your business so, bug off. " Brittany said.

"Sorry, just asking, because Dave will wonder. " said Alvin.

"Stop bien nosey or I'll tell Dave." Britt warned.

Alvin put his hands up as into surrender. "Hey sorry."

Britt rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get ready." she said trying to get off the subject with Alvin. She knew he was jealous, she didn't know why.?

Hope you enjoyed, i'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Sorry to keep it a mystery. O.o

Chapter 4

At the movies...

Derek seems so interested in this chick flick. Brittany thought to herself. Then she noticed he started to yawn, and put his arm around her.

They looked at each other.

His eyes are so kind looking. Like Alvin's- WAIT why am I thinking

about him, were talking about Alvin, he isn't the romantic type. But anyways. Wait! Derek is kissing me!

Later when Brittany arrives at home..

Alvin was looking out the window. Waiting of course for Brittany.

"What are you doing?" Simon said yawning.

"I'm um... cleaning the windows." Alvin said blowing air onto the window, and rubbing his red sleeve on it. Then rushed back to his room. He felt like an idiot.

Then the door slammed. "I'm home!" Brittany yelled. Everyone came rushing out of their rooms.

"So what happened?"asked both the Chipettes.

"Yeah... what happened?" asked Alvin.

Brittany smiled, "We... KISSED!" she screamed.

The Chipettes screamed with her.

Alvin laughed, sarcastically. "Kissed? Was it good?" Alvin asked.

The girls just ignored him.

"You know what, good night!"

Alvin said in frustration.

The Chipettes said good night.

Once Alvin was out of sight, Brittany finally wanted to say something. "Do you think Alvin is... (gulps) jealous?"

Eleanor and Jeanette both looked at each other." No." they replied.

Britt had a confused face. But she shook it off. She took a look at the clock, then yawned. "Well I better head to bed. Good night, I think I'm going to go talk to Alvin." Brittany said.

Before she knocked on the door, she heard a conversation going on between the three boys.

"You had your chance Alvin, why didn't you ask her when you had the chance?" she heard Simon say.

"Look Si it's harder than you think! You have Jeanette and it went perfect, and Theo is with Ellie-"

"So that doesn't make since what does it have to do with you and her?"

"Ok I'll explain and demonstrate, you and Jeanette our dating perfect for each other; both smart, both love each other and both are uptight ( Mostly Simon)"Alvin explained.

"What about Theo and Elle?" Simon asked.

"Well their both sensitive, not afraid to show what they feel about each other and they love each other." Alvin ended.

"So... what are you trying to prove?" Simon asked.

"Im saying that even though y'all like each other and love each other doesn't mean-" Alvin was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Simon asked.

"Brittany." she said.

"Come in and you don't have to ask Britt, it's your room too." Simon said.

"Sorry I just heard you two talking, didn't know, I just came in to get ready for bed." Brittany said while yawning and stretching her arms.

She went into the bathroom and got in her Pjs. And climbed on the top bunk of the Chippetes.

Alvin was trying not to stare, or even look at her. " Well I am going to go take a walk." Alvin said.

"Woah! Are little conversation isn't over Alvin!" Simon demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alvin replied shaking his hand in the air like he was telling someone to go away.

Alvin exited out the front door. He was walking thinking out loud. "Is Simon right? I mean do I have fe-"

Oph! Alvin was interrupted by him tripping. When he looked up, everything was a blur, but he could see feet, red blurry feet.

He could see a red blurry dress, and blonde blurry hair. When everything came clear he rubbed his eyes. Then he saw this image perfectly.

He gasped. "You?"

Gasp! Who is the you? O.o

Hehe mystery!


	4. Just a question

Ok ok i know! This isn't a real chapter. But i was just wondering, if I was going too fast? See I already have half my story written down, well typed down. I'm just on my phone. So i copied and paste. So just tell me to slow down if I need to i'll do day by day! Well thanks I'll delete this one soon. So review me and tell me if I need to slow my horses! Well Chipmunker1fan is out, PEACE!


End file.
